Crossover Harry potter and the host club
by Robinbird0
Summary: After the Adoption of Harry Potter to Malfoy both him and Draco moved to Japan so Harry could get away from the clutches of his so called family once there they make many friends in and out of the Host club, but it was never meant to last James Potter would do anything to get his ungrateful son SORRY but this is discontinued up for adoption if anyone wants to just email me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my Ouran High school host club fanfiction crossover Harry Potter fanfiction I hope you really enjoy it.

Ok so here the Summary: Harry AND Draco Malfoy moved to Japan so Harry could get away from the drama of his Potter family the Malfoy had adopted Harry two years before but the Potters are trying to get Harry back though he dose not want to. So they move to Japan to another school and meat Haruhi and the Ouran high school host club they make friends and even find love but how far with James Potter go to get Harry under his grasped. Well as far as the host club are concern that will never happen not on their watch after all no one hurts their English Bunny.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

{-}

Harry Malfoy smiled when he walked down the corridor with his older brother Draco Malfoy they adopted him shortly after they found out that he was being abused by his own parents over his older brother who was more talented than him.

While Harry was able to play Music he was not that strong he was short and he was not as smart he knew that which is why when people would say to him who would be the smartest out of the two boys Harry would always say that his older brother was smarter.

Draco says that his kind of smart is shown though his talent in Music, Toy making and sowing. Clutching his own soft-toy Rabbit Lapin in his arms Harry looked up at Draco who smiled at him Draco was always there for Harry was protective of him and knew that people who would take advantage of his shyness and naïve.

You would never guess they was the same age if out by a few months, Harry only stood at 5ft0 while Draco stood at 5ft8. His father insisted that they moved to Japan so Harry gets away from the place that he suffered from.

Sighing even more Draco looked around the club they were looking for was said to be near here the music club he promise his father and mother that he would look after Harry they managed to sort him out with a dog assistant since Harry tends to have Panic attacks the Goldador known as Amber she been a darling to him leading him away from anything that might start of his Panic attacks.

Soon they saw a young boy up ahead he was looking around with books in his hands the boy who was in their class was known as Haruhi Fujioka was a kind sort of boy one Draco and Harry would be happy becoming friends with.

Switching into Japanese Draco spoke out "Hay Fujioka?" The boy turned to them "Oh it Draco and Harri yes?" Draco nodded Harry was not something that for some reason was not easy to say but since Harri is close enough Harry did not mind it.

"You trying to find the Music room?" Draco said at last Haruhi smiled looking down to Harry who was only a couple of inches shorter then him. "No I am trying to find somewhere quit" Harry smiled "Quit is good you studying again?" The smaller boy said to Haruhi who nodded "Yes no matter where I go there always to Noisy. I mean really this place has three Libraries, three Music rooms and this is the only one I have yet to look in."

Harry petted Amber's head sort of checking she still there it was mommy who suggested that they got a dog for him and Harry was pleased that they did it helps him greatly he was able to go out again and be around people his own age without feeling frightened.

Haruhi glanced down at him "You coming in with me?" Harry tilted his head up to Draco who nodded "Well we was trying to find the Music room for Harry since he wanted to continue his Passion for Music but I suppose why not" Harry bounced up and down a lot throwing Lapin into the air and catching him Amber looked on from her place on the floor.

Together they opened the music room door and with a push rose petals came flying out Harry almost jumped back While Draco stared "What the hell?" then the voices of boys came after "Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I properly should have mention in the first chapter that this is a non Magic and that there are no magic in AT ALL. Also if anyone would be interested In working with me in this fanfiction as my Beta then I would love to hear from you I do have Dyslexic and though I do reread though my work It may still need lots of retyping If anyone wants to help then please Email me thanks a bunch.

I apologies to anyone who believed that my work was rushed or did not seem right with what they thought I just want you all to know that while this is MY FANFICTION I will take your reviews into consideration. Also I wanted everyone to know that while the Malfoy family had a lot of money in the Magical world I wanted them to be a bit more down to earth so I did a scale for everyone to know what I mean most of this I am making up.

Tamaki being at the top with few Billions in the bank with many homes in japan and around the world.

Kyouya being second. With a a couple of Billion Money with a few homes in Japan and A few small homes in Europe

Honey and Mori being third with a few Million same amount of homes above.

Twins forth just short of a few million a few homes in Japan and a private beach

Draco being fifth a few thousands, A couple of Homes in England one in Japan

With the Potters being sixth. With a few thousands in the bank no extra properties besides the Potter Manner.

Once again warnings PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Yes and this is also Yaoi Pairings are Honey/Draco Mori/Harry Kyouya/Tamaki Hikaru/Kaoru Haruhi/Renge

{-}

"Welcome" Harry looked around there in the Middle of the room was 6 very nice looking boys but too young to Harry they looked rather scary, he hid behind Draco who was also by the looks of things a little overwhelmed by everything. While he knew Draco's father to be rich the Malfoy's were what the real rich people would call just at the Bottom end of Rich.

"Oh three boy's we must be pretty good if males are coming here for a host right boss?" the twins stated as they draw nearer to the three standing just inside the closed door, The darker voice Hikaru glanced down at Amber "I thought that this school does not allow animals?"

He asked to the taller dark haired who was wearing glasses. But the boy glanced up "Not normally but under….. Certain Circumstances then they are as long as they are trained and are here to do their job which this one clearly is"

Harry hid further behind Draco who stayed back while Haruhi was doing what appeared to be dancing about the room trying to find a way out as the door mystically closed behind them.

Tamaki throw himself at them Harry jumped back taking Draco with him as he fell to the floor Lapin flew out of his own hands. Who was cought by the smaller boy, Harry looked around as he saw Tamaki talk nonsense to Haruhi while the twins was dancing around about the fact that they have knew toys whatever that meant.

The smaller boy walked….. no ran up to Harry and Draco who was still on the floor he passed Lapin over to Harry who took it with haste. "Thank… you" The small blond haired boy then picked Draco up from the grown and placed him over his own shoulders carrying him over to the table which had tea and cakes. Shivering a little at the lost Harry was surprised when he saw a hand in front of him looking up he saw that it was the tall dark and handsome one who was helping him up.

Harry was not sure what to do… he felt a wet nose against his cheek and smiled when he knew it to be Amber calming him down reaching out his hand Harry placed it in the MUCH larger ones of the tall boy.

"Thank you…..EM.." the tall boy nodded leading Harry over to the table with Draco and the smaller boy who was currently trying to stuff food into Draco's mouth insisting that Draco was much too thin to be Healthy says the childlike Boy.

"Takashi" The boy said at last pushing Harry and Amber over to the seats, He felt a head being placed in his lap and smiled once more knowing full well that this was Amber Harry did not have to Panic about being surrounded by older boys.

Sighing he watched Haruhi battering with the others he felt sorry for her but could not bring himself to say anything.

It was not till they all heard a chasing sound that they turned back to see what was really going on, it appeared that Haruhi had gone and smashed a vase.

"Oh look at what you done commoner you broke it that vase cost over 8Million yen it was going to be sold at the auction" The twins said from behind Haruhi's shoulders who was as white as Harry on a good day…. Or as white as a sheep if you want a picture.

Haruhi started to count on her fingers "8 Million Yen how Many hundreds are in a Million?" Harry walked up to help Haruhi to her feet. "I think that about 800 hundreds are in a Million"

Kyouya smiled evilly "Well Tamaki what do you think we should do now?" Draco stood much to Honey's protest he went to stand by the other two he grown protective of Haruhi for some reason or another that Draco is still not sure about.

Tamaki sighed while sitting in his throne type chair "Their's an Old saying Haruhi Fujioka when in Rome you do what the romans do if you can't pay it with Money you will have to pay with your Body from now on you are the Host club's dog."

Haruhi, Harry and Draco went white as if ready to shatter at any given moment.

"Host… club….dog?" Harry whispered "What does that mean?" He had a few incidents of being treated like that of a dog… none were kind even if it was your own father and uncle who did it to you. Kyouya sighed admitting he was not expecting this reaction from the timid boy "You know Fetching things, making tea, Cleaning"

Harry nodded he could tell that nothing bad was going to happen here…. He hopped… still he would rather be here then back in England.

All they could do was wait and see after all it's not every day you meet the Host club.

{-}

Ok that's it for now I tend to update every two days depending on what I am doing. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and it will get longer with time the plot building,

More chapters will be mostly about Harry and Draco so don't worry this is not a Haruhi main Character with Harry and Draco as supporting cast just setting the scene a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone ok so here the thing I WILL DELETE ALL NASTY comments made about this fanfiction I don't appreciate people being horrible.

If you don't read Yaoi then don't fucking read this and then leave horrid comments. If they are comments on Suggesting something nice about the fanfiction that I write then Of course I will consider but if it something to degrade this fanfiction then you can go and fuck off.

Now besides that I love everyone who been kind and sportive of this work and thank you for those who leave encouraging Comments so once again THANK YOU I COULD KISS YOU ALL AND HAND OUT COOKIES.

Oh and I am still looking for a beta who can work with me and my dyslexic mind.

This chapter is all about why Harry and Draco are over in Japan no host club but there will be in the next chapter.

{=}

Chapter 3

WARNING THIS CONTAINS UNDERAGED RAPE, ABUSE AND PASS KILLINGS AS WELL AS MOST OF THIS IS A FLASH BACK.

That night Harry smiled happily as they eat dinner in the cottage house which Draco managed to get his hands on when they moved here.

It was like an old English Cottage with roses around the side, with Harry's hand's itching to do some gardening to make it even more beautiful with more roses and maybe he could get some sun flowers or Lily's in the garden pond, Thoughts of his mother and his past life before he became a Malfoy overthrow him.

START OF FLASHBACK ONCE AGAIN THIS IS A WARNINGS THIS CONTAINS UNDERAGE RAPE ABUSE AND NEGLECT. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

While his father was crap to him and hurt him all the time his mother Lily tried to take care of him though her will power against James Potter's Abuse and physical strength over thrown her.

Making Lily melt into her own body and unable to talk back anymore she seemed to hid in the shadows or turn her back to everything and everybody.

Uncle Sirius tried to help of course both him and Uncle Lupin could only talk to James they both been put on warning for harassment and if they should come close to the Potter family then they would be placed in Jail.

Uncle Sirius had bad experience for being framed for Murder in his youth, being released when they found the real killer is Peter Pettigrew another friend of James Potter.

The killing was part of a terrorist attack on the Rich people back in England to kill the people then take the money and sell it off. Such mass killing was getting more and more common, it reached those who were complete Neutral in the whole thing even complete strangers were hurting others when they knew that the person had next to no Money at all.

The course was gone, the course for killing to gain Money had spread so far that they would kill just for fun, No one was safe the rich, Poor or Middle class such as the Potters no one was safe not any more. Children could hardly walk the street without fear of being attacked, vulnerable people stayed in their homes afraid of being killed.

It was shortly after that when Draco found him, Harry had sneaked out one morning to try to see the sun and feel the grass underneath his feet, Harry had ran to the park just down the road he was only 8 that time just got back from preschool.

They talked for hours not hearing the cries of Narcissa Malfoy calling for Draco her voice on the edge of being panic. Draco turned to Harry smiling sadly at the much smaller boy in front of him.

"Don't worry Harry from now on you are always my little Brother and I will protect you" He said with a such Expression on his face that it had Harry hope just for a little bit a candle started to flame once more in his heart.

Two years later was when Draco took much more notice in Harry's unexplained Bruises and Scars that started to show on when they were not there the day before, he had spoken to his mother and father about it and that he was more and more worried every day he worried that Harry may not be there the next day if they left him to defend himself anymore.

At last the Malfoy family got involved in the Potter's live discreetly to start with to understand more about what was happening to the young beautiful boy that set their heart a light with the need to protect him from any harm.

It was not till another year later that they were able to gather enough proof WHEN Lucius Malfoy walked in on James Potter hovering over little 11 year old Harry Potter in bed tied up and gagged tears flying down his cheeks as he had his eyes closed the boy did not see that Lucius was there at all Until.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He rushed forward cane in hand knocking James out and off Harry who screamed around the gag. Lucius growled as he untied Harry's binds picking the small child in his arms he turned to the door but not before he glanced back at the man who was in what appeared to be in pain. Caused by the cane which was forced against his ribs when he was knocked off.

"Grow up you pathetic little man you will be hearing from my lawyer and mark my words by the time I am through with you There will be nothing left of the Potter name"

Opening and slamming the door behind him the tall Malfoy rushed Harry over to his own home calling the private Nurse Poppy who known the family for her entire working career he turned to the young man in the bed. "Don't worry young one I will protect you"

Harry shifted in the bed he aches all over "But what will happen to Jamie? And mother? I don't want them to be in trouble over me" Lucius sighed placing a genital hand on Harry's shoulders "Your mother will most likely be charged for being unable to stop the abuse she had the power to do so yet she did nothing"

He Began to say as he tried to ease the Panic in Harry's eyes "No you don't understand mother tired she really did but father's power other thrown her she could not help me… I pushed her away I pushed Jamie away he got to close one night I could not let my brother get involved anymore then he was…. Please just don't damage their reputations on my own selfish account."

Mr Malfoy sighed once more just typical of this caring boy to try and defend his family when they done him so much harm.

"Alright though while I am unable to do much for your brother he will most likely go to next of kin which would be your aunt Petunia both she and her husband adore Jamie do they not?" Harry nodded they brought him a few presents throughout the time they come to stay the night or came to party's. Dudley seems to like Jamie as well at least he knows that Jamie would be looked after their the Perfect boy.

"your Mother I will try and put her in rehabilitation for women who have been Abused they will try and help her as much as they can….but Harry" His voice grew stiff "They may not be able to help her unless she's willing to Accept the help from them"

Harry nodded he knew the routine it was always playing on his mind on what would happen if the abuse was discovered and it always scared him that his mother had less of a chance of a clean get away. He was scared of being put into foster care being separated from Jamie and Draco not knowing when he would ever see them again or not knowing whether Jamie was safe in his new home.

He would have felt guilty in some kind of way. "What about me… will you put me in foster care?" he was selfish Harry knew that but he hopped that he would be adopted to a kind family Harry did not see the shock in Mr Malfoy's eyes "Of course you're going to be looked after by us we shall adopted you as a Malfoy from now on… that is of Course if you want to"

Harry's eyes widen in surprise, how he could not want this "Of course I would love for you to adopted me! please!" Lucius Smiled "Alright then…. The paper work will begin tomorrow Morning but for now you need to be tended by the Nurse you remember Poppy?"

Harry Nodded his head and smiled "She's the kindest nurse out there" After that Nurse Poppy arrived.

Things seemed like a blur after that though the court hearing sentenced James Potter to 6 years in Jail not enough for the man but justice was hardly fare.

All the Malfoy's could do was love and take care of their new young son and little brother.

Shortly after three years Harry's panic attacks never seemed to stop so they managed to sign him up for the Dog Assistance for people with PTSD and found Amber who was an angel in dog form.

Another year later after hearing of the possibility of James being released from Jail on good behaviour The Malfoy's decided that BOTH Harry and Draco needed to leave for their own safety it been said that James Potter was going insane.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that was why they was here in Japan in the cottage Home that was brought and as far as Harry was concerned he could not be Happier he longed for his mother and father to be with them but he can't get everything he wants so at a new school and no one was going to mess things up for him and Draco.

Little did he knew was that in England a man was trying to find Plane tickets for Japan he had plains and no one was going to stand in his way till he had his little Pet back where he wants him.

{=}

Ok hope you enjoyed that and I am sorry for any swearing I said at the start but I have had comments that was both hurtful and unnecessary I was going to delete this fanfiction but then I remembered that there are people who I Believe do Enjoy it.

So I Keep going for you guys.

hello everyone ok so I have come down with the flue that been going around I will hopefully be able to update soon as I cleared it up. thank you everyone for being Patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I am a little better so I will update a chapter tonight I hope this is ok thanks again to my Beta reader Mia Girl for helping me out with this work.

Anyway sorry about being soooo rude in the last chapter I had just gotten back from a double shift working in a nursing home and I was tired so I did not need some of the comments that I had which was rude and horrible… I was close to deleting this fanfiction out of frustration but after reading everyone else's comments I thought I did not want to let those readers down for being so kind and Patient.

So here the Warnings. Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Also while this fanfiction remains a M that is a backup for the past mentions of Abuse and rapes. There are no future Sex scenes in this real fanfiction though there are kisses and violence from Honey and Mori later.

Hope that clears up any questions That was asked. So yeah from what I could see of the Host club I was first confused as I am not sure how Japanese Schools start In England you start in September right through to late June early July depends on the school you are in I know that different countries have different rules and everything so yeah.

But Haruhi seems to have started the anime in September but in the next chapter she clearly states that it early spring. So anyone want to help me out here I tried to research this question myself but found nothing. So I will also skip to early spring with Harry and Draco to save any misunderstandings with my wonderful readers.

I skipped the whole chapter where Haruhi was introduced into the host club then went on being a host it just be too much for me to keep up with so yeah… let say she now a host and so are Harry and Draco as they wanted to help her out.

{-}

Chapter 4 job of a High school host.

It was now spring and even though the sun was in the sky the air was still a little chilly as the day's are still recovering from a cold winter it was on such a day that young Harry and Draco walked back towards the club room when they both were knocked over by a little person who rushed by the person looking back seeing them "Sorry guys I oh Harri, Draco…." Harry smiled getting back up with the help of Amber "Haru-Chan I missed you so much"

Harry's confidence in speaking has improved greatly since starting in the Host club which is something that Draco could not fault them for, he was happy seeing his little brother doing so well.

"Harri? Glad to see you are back I am sorry you had to call in ill… what was it a chest infection?" Harry nodded at the Girl in front of him. "Yes I have been away for a whole week it was boring staying in bed I managed to catch up on my work though thanks for bringing them over for us"

Since Harri was off with a cold Draco took time off also but asked Haruhi if she could drop off any work for them so they would not fall behind.

Haruhi smiled "Not a problem but we better get to the club room we are so late" Harry giggled at the speech for in his mind he saw a little white rabbit with a watch in his hand gasping late we are so late late late.

Draco shivered sometimes he did not want to know what was in his little brothers mind when he was like this still life was never boring with Harry for a brother.

All three walked up to the double doors to what looked like a tropical Paradise Harry glanced over the room last time he checked their was not so many leaves and bushes in the music room and there was definitely no birds or snakes. Amber looked around confused as well sniffing her nose in some of the flowers that was hanging on the lower branches.

The twins sighed glancing down at each over before sighing in Union "You finally made it Haruhi you're so late" Harry once more giggled. Tamaki stood before the three arrivals as if he was a king making his Grand speech…. Though for if you were to ask Harry he would say that everything Tamaki considered was a grand speech.

"Hello Haruhi oh well hello as well Harri and Draco good to see you are well again just in time to I might imagine" Tamaki said running up to Jump upon…. Sorry pardon me…. I mean Hug Haruhi before leaping onto Harri and Draco in which Harry dashed back allowing Tamaki to land on the floor.

"Ow why'd you move for Harry Daddy just wants to give his sons and daughter a great big hug" Harry just shook his head side to side getting used to Tamaki's antics Haruhi sighed "I could be wrong but my calendar says that it's still early spring?"

Tamaki got back up into a Dramatic pose "Huddling under a kotatsu fearing the cold is nonsense and besides the heating we have here is simple the best"

Haruhi, Harry and Draco along with Amber all sighed once more "Damn Rich people" A deep voice spoke above everyone "Is there a problem with how we run our club Haruhi because I hope you are careful with what you say remember? You owe us 8 million yen"

Harry turned back to Kyouya "Surely There's something Draco and I can do Kyouya sir?" Kyouya cocked down his head to look at Harry "And pray tell what you can do?" Harri smiled "I am sure in that little black book you already know everything you need to know about us do you not?"

Kyouya flinched a little for some unknown reason remembering the research he did over the winter break on the Malfoy brothers he had his best men on the watch without saying anything to the Malfoy brothers he did not wish to scare them Harri more so than Draco though both would be in danger.

"Of course I do not know everything even I can't get everywhere" Draco walked up to them as Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear some kind of tropical Queens outfit Harri turned to him "ummmm Tamaki-Sir would it not look odd for Haruhi be dressing up as a Queen when you are trying to divert people's attention away from the fact that she really is a she?"

Everyone seems to drop Anime style at the comment "I did not think of that….." Tamaki said stroking his chin Harry sighed along with Draco who added "obvious even the twins are both male and they are Acting the part of twincess and Kaoru is the Uke he clearly in male consume" Tamaki clapped his head "Of course that why you are the smart Type of host" Draco sighed "I told you I will not be a host and besides isn't Kyouya the Smart type?"

The person in question shook his head "No I am the cool type you can take the position of the Smart type young girls love Smart people and it brings in more customers clearing Haruhi's dept" Draco saw a sudden glee behind those dark brown eyes. He simply nodded "Alright find whatever but Harry is still my first priority"

Honey came running up to Draco "Yay Dray-Chan is a host with us it'll be so much fun lets go eat cake" Tamaki smiled down at Harry who was still standing where he was looking confused even more if not a little lost as to what to do.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked Tamaki who nodded "Why's bother going through this hassle the young ladies love the host club for what it is surely there other ways of going about things to incise them in then a whole tropical island. Theme"

"Oh Harri you're so cute…. Asking Daddy so many questions I will of course Answer them" Tamaki nodded to himself more so than to Harry "It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the host club we wish to surprise little kittens with a warm and tropical Paradise oh yes we turned this place into Novana a hot island with everlasting sun."

Haruhi lent in and whispered into Harri's ears "That funny because all I feel is a massage chill right now" Harry sniggered managing to get out from Tamaki's arms he moved far away in fact leaving Haruhi with the danger for now feeling a little guilty while doing so.

Leaning back he saw Kyouya still staring at him "So Draco is now a host would you be doing something?" Harry glanced around the room then seeing the piano "Might I show you?" Kyouya nodded allowing Harry to touch the Piano who started to play a short and fairly easy piece simple known as spring. **(A/N If you want to hear it just type in Spring Piano cover on youtube and it should be the second one down)**

"I Know how to play many songs that's just to show you I can play" Mori who has been quiet for a while walked over knowing that Honey was with Draco "Play another" Harry looked up "What kind?" Tamaki came flying over "Oh I know something to fit in with this afternoon" Nodding Harry turned back to the Piano once more "This next one is called April showers" He started playing once more and it continued throughout until the guest arrived.

"Positions gentlemen the ladies are coming" Getting themselves back into the place they were before with Draco now standing next to Honey they all smiled while saying "Welcome ladies" {-}

Ok I am leaving it there for now hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction chapter next one will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone this is another chapter I hope you enjoy.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Also it a Yaoi so if you don't like male/Male relationships then please don't read or you can read but don't leave Horrid comments thank you for everyone who is still reading this and thank you for all your kind comments.

Thank you Mia Girl for your help in being my beta.

Thanks again here the chapter.

{-}

Chapter 5 the Job of a high school host {take 2}

As a way to help Haruhi with her dept. it was decided that Draco would join the host club while Harry and Lapin played music to entertain the many customers that walked through the large cream double doors.

While others mostly ignore him some walked up to him while leaning against the piano "Oh Harri your music is so wonderful where'd you learn to play like this?" Harry hesitated he did not want to tell them the truth but did not want to lie..

"I learned music in England my older brother always enjoyed music mostly those that come from films or Anime cartoons as that was what he was interested in… however because of arthritis he could not play music himself of course he knew the basic small songs. This made him really upset so I started to play to help him in a way that he could not help himself…. Sometimes he would have asked me to play ridicules songs and translate it onto the piano."

This in itself was true Jamie was a fine Cloth designer something that their mother was proud of James wanted Jamie to be into Business and the stress made him shut everything out it made him ill a lot as well.

He wanted to please both his parents but…. He just couldn't so he locked himself in his room whenever James was home and Lily was not. there was always something wrong about that and now that Harri thought about it the more he replied that Jamie was just as much of a victim then Harry was himself, though while he does not think himself a victim he still knows that society would.

Sighing he started allowing his fingers move across the piano Key's gracefully playing random songs that came into his head the ladies gathered each one was different no matter how you thought about it these women just wanted to be somewhere they could relax.

They wanted somewhere they could be free and if Harry was able to help in some small way even if it was through his music then he was happy.

Amber as always laid down by his stool resting her body against his legs as if allowing him to know she was still there no matter what he did.

So lost in his music he almost missed the part of what Tamaki was saying "Oh that reminds me ladies Ouran Host club is sponsoring a dance party next week." Harry automatically stopped Kyouya who seems to be standing close to him a lot these days when Mori or Honey was not with him glanced down whispering in his ear silently "It not the type you think of Harri"

Not even wanting to know how Kyouya knew that type of Party but not wanting to find out either Harry shivered at the memory but relaxed when he saw Draco off in the distance doing his jobs he knew that from the way he was sitting Draco was ready to run over to him should he ever need it.

"I see thank god" was all Harry was able to say Haruhi walked by him holding a tray that once had tea "We are throwing a party?" was all she said not seeing how Harry was just seconds before.

Harry started to play soft Music while discreetly listening in to the conversation two girls was having with the twins "What kind of a party is it will it be formal?" Hikaru nodded "Oh yes we rented the schools larges Hall out for this party" Kaoru nodded "oh yes there's

plenty of room for dancing" Hikaru Harry suspected was doing his whole 'Act' when he placed his hand under Kaoru's chin both blushed a little at the close contact but the Act must go on "But I really wanted to Dance with you my Kaoru"

"Oh Hikaru don't say such things you are embarrassing me… I know I feel the same way too" Kaoru whispered as Hikaru pulled him closer as if getting ready to kiss his brother but of Course they never did.

The girls went wild once more as Harry himself giggled as he watched their antics, glancing around he saw Draco talking with some girls about something to do with Science, Honey was not too far away eating cake while Mori for the life of him was hiding behind a large tree which was about 10 feet away from Harry.

Haruhi sighed as she watched from the side lines with Kyouya who was holding up his little black book, "The guest seem to be more worked up then they usually are" Kyouya nodded "Showing some skin seems popular with the ladies even a bit of bear shoulder is enough to make half these women all the flutter"

Harry stopped playing for a bit "Are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea then Kyouya sir?" Kyouya smirked "while I have no diction making authority the whole thing must be made by Tamaki-San however there's no harm in me slipping the odd magazine under his nose now and again." Harry saw Haruhi snigger while holding her hiding her laugh behind her hand neither though said what they were thinking that Kyouya was the brains behind the whole idea no matter how you look at it.

Harry was a little surprise when Honey ran by jumping up onto Mori placing a Necklace made of Flowers around his neck but not before he jumped up to Draco pulling the poor blonde down then placing one over his neck. It was a shock to see Draco making friends with everyone and it made Harry feel a little sad but he would not be selfish he would not stand in Draco's way he knew for a fact that if anything happened to Harry Draco would be there in seconds and that would never change.

Haruhi had gone back to her table leaving Harry to play once more "Em Harri I couldn't help but wonder" Harry turned to one of the girls Momo he thinks her name is "Yes Miss Momo what is it?" The light brown haired girl blushed "I could not help but notice that you, Haruhi and Draco do not wear any costumes like the rest of the host club why is that?" Harry flinched if he shows his bare skin they see his scars…. "I em… I don't do well with bearing any flesh in public I know Draco thinks it's unnecessary and he will only bear skin when swimming. Haruhi I don't know his reasons"

"Oh you are rather sensitive are you not? It does not matter though I think that's cute?" Harry blushed making the girls scream which of course made Harry flinch placing his hands over his ears while falling backwards onto the floor his whole body began to shiver Amber kept her body close rubbing her nose against his cheek as Kyouya and the rest of the group come rushing over.

"What wrong Kyouya Sampi?" Momo said "He suffers from PTSD please don't crowd him Draco can you help?" Draco moved through the crowd who was back up he fell to the floor "Harry? Hush it alright you are safe the girls where just screaming no need to be scared"

Amber shifted her body so she was brushing against Harry who was calming down but was still in tears holding himself in his arms. Draco started to sing to Harry the song that he learnt from his own mother and the song they have for when Harry was in this state.

"**Hush dear Harry don't you cry Mothers going to buy you a mocking bird.**

**but if that mockingbird don't sing then Mothers going to buy you a diamond ring.**

**but if that Diamond ring should turns brass then Mothers going to buy you a looking glass but if that looking glass should get broke then mothers going to buy you a billy goat but if that billy goat doesn't move then Mothers going to buy you a cart and bull but If that cart and bull falls over mothers going to buy you a dog name rover but if that dog named Rover don't bark then mothers going to by you are horse and cart and if that horse and cart falls down you still be the sweetest child in town.**

**(by the way you can find this song on youtube.)**

Harry nodded sniffling wanting Lapin that Kyouya managed to hand back down to Draco who handed him Lapin "Better?" Harry hugged Draco "I am sorry I…." Kyouya sighed "it's fine I knew this might happen anyway in the kind of environment that we run. I should have been more prepared"

Momo knelt down "I am sorry if it was our screams that set him off We will try to be more quiet from now on right girls?" the rest nodded whiles others cried. Draco sighed "It's fine I… Harry was hurt as a child that memory has never left him he was adopted into my family about 2 years ago we find singing soft songs helps him but Amber is a great help for when we are not able to help him ourselves I don't think he would ever forget what happened back in England I know I will never in my lifetime."

Honey watched from the back hearing the one voice soft and gentle that melted his heart he made a vow to protect both his love and Harry glancing up he saw that Mori had the same vow but his love being young Harry Malfoy.

{-}

Ok that's it for now sorry about the sad bit I felt that while Harry was getting better he still needed a little jump back to show the Host club that he still has problems trusting people and the thoughts that he still holds Lapin and Amber are his security blanket.

I hope that this chapter was alright thanks again. Till next time cheerio darlings.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone thing this the next chapter I am afraid that this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the other ones have been since I do not have enough time tonight to do a long chapter as I just gotten home had dinner and now I am working on this.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta Mia Girl for helping me with this fanfiction.

Anyway here are the warnings.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

With each chapter from the anime I will most likely be doing a 4 take since I can't combined it into one whole chapter or even two chapters I get cramps in my fingers since I don't intend on getting cramps from typing so much.

{-}

Chapter 6 the job of a high school host take 3

After the scene with Harry's first out panic attack he calmed down but not enough to really get back into the feel of the piano so he picked up the tray with tea and small cakes. he wanted to be useful in some small way even if it just this.

Sighing he held Lapin under his arms while Amber walked next to him the two looked like to guards matching each other's movements down to the spot.

They came up to Haruhi's table as the ladies finished talking about something to be devoted to each season or something like that, the table seems to be covered in flowers that Harry never seen before.

Another young lady walked past Haruhi who was surprised as the young women had stopped in front of her before Harry made any noise the women came straight up to him, placing both hands on either side of his cheek.

"From now on you are my new favourite" Harry had experience of being known as a Favourite but this is one time that he was almost certain that was not what this woman was talking about… after the things he seen being said and done he learnt not to take everything that the host club say to heart even if it's something so seductive as saying you're a favourite.

"Favourite?" Harry asked not really thinking about it from an outsiders point of view, the young women nodded leading Harry over to his…. Sorry the host club piano where other young ladies were sitting on chairs which was gathered around the piano.

"Yes would you do that for me? By the way my name is Kanako Kasugazaki" she lent in a little more with a smile on her face as she lifted his chin with the edge of her fingertips.

"You're even cuter than expected but that might be your English charm"

No one said anything after that you could almost hear a pin drop as Harry stood to place his plate on the table not far from them before changing over.

Later that day things felt wider for Harry as Draco was watching his every move keeping tracks of the number of times that he went near a woman or a young man that was not in the host club.

By sundown they were in the host club room when Harry realized that Tamaki had not said anything to him which was odd since he normally says things like your daddy's son or my little angel.

It hurt a little watching Tamaki eating ramen the twins giggled no really they giggled "Hey boss why don't you get over here and stop eating that commoners Ramen we need you to help us with the party planning" Hikaru said as he pushed away from the table they were leaning against.

Kaoru nodded "Does it really bother you that princess Kanako toke a liking to Harry over you?" Haruhi looked up "Princess Kanako?" But her question feels to deaths door when Kyouya spoke while typing on his laptop.

"I don't see why Tamaki is so surprised by it she had the illness for a while now so it's no surprise that she should take a liking to Harry"

Harry looked up "What illness?" The twins stood behind Kyouya holding their fingers in the air while Hikaru said "she got the host hopping disease Aca" Kaoru nodded "Never stays with the same host for more than twice"

Kyouya nodded he looked at Harry, Haruhi and Draco who were sitting at the table while Honey was currently using Draco as a leaning post.

Draco Nodded more to himself rally before saying "Is that a bad thing? She does not seem all that harmful"

Kyouya sighed while typing even more at the laptop staring over his glasses.

"While most of our clients have one host and then sticks with them for a good season at the least while others give two season Miss Kanako only ever sees a host for a very short while."

Honey ran over "That's right so before she swapped to Harry she was with Tama-chan" you could almost see the mountains of Boulders landing on Tamaki's head.

Draco laughed "Oh so the king is upset because a bishop took his place with the queen?"

Kyouya nodded "odd way of putting it but yes I suppose that would be true" Harry stood walking over to Tamaki placing a hand on the blonde's shoulders whispering with tears in his eyes "I AM SORRY I did not mean to take her from you…. I am not even a host yet…. I am so sorry" he said in-between tears and sniffles he hates seeing people upset over him.

Tamaki looked up "Really? You mean it?" Harry nodded Tamaki jumped up while Hugging Harry as well as spinning him around the room " Oh my little angel my darling son you make me so proud"

Haruhi laughed a little but Tamaki went rigged "I am just about had enough of this how is it that you are so popular with the ladies when you your self are a lady? That's it from now on you are to dress like a girl then only ones who know you're a girl are those of us here at the host club"

The seen seems to have just gone on from there nothing else was said and nothing more was done, besides the odd blow up picture of Haruhi mounted on the table and Tamaki insisting that he the daddy and Kyouya was the mother yep nothing odd about that.

Still Harry could not help but feel that he had a family besides the Malfoy's that is the twins nodded in a silent agreement before changing the whole subject.

"Hate to change the subject but do any of you three have dancing experience?" Kaoru asked his brother smiling a little Haruhi turned white as did Harry but not as white Haruhi was the one to speak first "No… but the party has no issues with my quota right? I don't do invents so might I be excused this one-time"

Tamaki shook his head "Of course not the host club members must all be there no exemptions and since you are so eager to be a host a proper host must be a gatemen and know how to dance"

Harry looked a little panicked Kyouya pulled him up "Do not worry I have placed you so you are by the double doors at all times and great the ladies but you to must know how to do so correctly"

Relieved Harry nodded "Anything"

Kyouya nodded "Alright you will meet me first thing in the morning"

So with that they all went home wondering what the next day would bring.

{-}

Ok that it for now Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone it me once again hope you have been enjoying my fanfiction please note I do have a beta now so thanks to Mia girl once again for being an amazing beta for me.

Anyway here the normal warnings.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Oh I was asked if I was going to add Dobby into this fanfiction and I thought about it for a while trying to figure out how it would work so after a couple of days scribbling notes on paper I came up with an idea I hope this pleases you.

{-}

Chapter 7 the job of a high school host take 4. At last.

Harry knew that he knew little about Japanese culture as well as the rich people's standards for example he knew that if he was to dance he would be known as the person with two left feet.

It was no surprise when it was Kyouya teaching him how to talk proper… know that was not quite right it was Kyouya who got forced into teaching him how to great people correctly the Japanese way since he only knew the English way.

This in itself did not bother Harry in the slightest yet when he tried to confront Kyouya about how he learnt from his father Kyouya simple dismissed the idea saying that Harry did not need to kiss each male that came through the door, It was not proper so Harry left it at that.

Though when you think about it while the Malfoy's taught him a lot about culture and what he should and should not be doing he was never taught how to great most likely because the Malfoy's or most of them was very protective so they kept him away from the crowds of people that gathered round him.

Often getting tugged aside and moved around to less crowded places. when Harry thought about it like he did with a lot of things the Malfoy's though unintentionally did not encourage Harry the correct way of going about things.

According to Kyouya they were mothering him though as he said with in the best interest though being over protective at the same time which is why some of the things that he suffers with e.g. being around people he could have gotten over some of it buy now.

Now don't get Kyouya wrong he knows for a fact that anyone with PTSD will have it for the rest of their lives no matter how well you overcome something new and he will always need Amber with him for the rest of his life…. Or at least till she reached retirement age.

"Now Harri just remember that you bow each time someone comes through that door this I am sure you can do… however there is something else you would be in charge with now this is very important"

Harry nodded "We have Miss Kanako and her fiancé joining us for the dance" Harry looked at him in surprised "Is that the one who wanted me to be her favourite?" Kyouya nodded "Yes now while Tamaki has this ridicules plain going on I want you to do something…."

Nodding once again since Harry heard the plain from Draco he knew what was happening, as he could not go to the club meeting the night before as he was feeling under the weather.

"I want you to hijack the boy take him to the room which Haruhi will meet him keep him there until Haruhi gets there…. But before you do I want you to pretend that you have a crush on him… this will allow Haruhi time to get there and she will act as though she has a crush on him. As the letter conflicts this will increases to a three way war between you and Haruhi as this is happening Kanako will find you two fighting over Toru…. She will most likely run out and if Toru truly loves her then.." Harry knew where this was going "He will run after her instead of staying with us"

Kyouya smirked "Why yes for the most part the plain is really not that bad but I think if we throw in a little Yaoi into the mix things will increases a far bit."

"Alright you can count on me Kyouya sir" Harry said saluting him with Lapin in one hand Amber laying down next to him watching this with such amusement.

{-}

Later the following week.

The dance went off like a storm Harry greeted the guest as they walked through the door he did not kiss anyone but the ladies on their hands as politeness he had reserved a few wolf howls from the boy's but nothing that he could not deal with just smiled and almost crushing their hands in silent.

He notices the host in different positions Draco dancing with some of the ladies who kept his eyes out along with Tamaki and Honey Mori stood by the food bar while Kyouya and the twins stood by the pillars.

It was not till he saw Kanako walk in first that he started to be more prepared for Toru that he was getting a little worried about tonight's plain going well he did do some acting and had warned Haruhi of Kyouya's plain so she could prepare herself for a fake love battle, alright so Draco was not pleased with Kyouya at the moment but was still helping as he was now a host in training.

It was amber who shifted her nose to place on Harry's hand that he saw what she saw but it was not Toru it was the Malfoy's servant Dobby trying to sneak in to see Harry.

"What wrong Dobby?" He asked While it was true that Dobby was a servant he was not really in a sense been paid as one he was more like a spy in a senesce who had shown great loyalty to Harry when he moved into the Malfoy's home.

"Dobby brings news Mistress Malfoy falls ill and Master Malfoy sends news of Bad Potter"

Since his 'accident' as a child Dobby found he could not use big words as they hurt his throat.

"What of James" Harry asked he saw Draco looking over with a frown "Bag Potter out of Jail word been sent he after you and Master Draco Master Malfoy worries for family he wants to come but hates to leave Mistress alone he say's be careful I will stay with you now"

Harry nodded scared he was so scared so very scared but nodding all the same words that could have come out did not for his fear of them coming out and bursting in tears should he speak.

Another knock on his hands sent him looking up to see Toru walking through the door "Hello sir I hope you enjoy the party"

Allowing Dobby to disappear into the shadows Harri followed Toru though the crowed as he saw the Honey and Mori hijack Haruhi.

He kept a distance for a while till he got to the double doors where he pushed Toru forward and almost tripping himself up at the same time.

"Harri? Is it?" Harry nodded "Yes I wanted to say something but not in front of other people it too embarrassing…" he fakes a smile "I wanted to say something the other night but was not able to since I was so tired to attend the host club so nows my opportunity"

Harry saw that Toru backed up to the window holding a letter close to his chest smiling softly to himself Harry boldly walked closer than before it was a short time later that Haruhi had come through the door.

Now Harry would admit it that if he did not know this was Haruhi he would not have known himself so the outfit is rather good. "Oh…another one?"

Harry grinned at Haruhi "What are you doing here?" he asked in a fake annoyance as Haruhi walked closer to him "What'd you mean I am the one who loves him more" she fought back allowing Harry time to calm himself down before arguing once more before they knew that Kanako would walk through that door "No you are wrong I am sooooo in love with him that my heart could burst"

Toru held up his hands "look guys sorry but I cannot possibly return any of your love because…. While this letter was odd" he held the letter out and Haruhi and Harry frowned a little at the wording neither one would ever put something revolting into such a letter this was clearly Tamaki.

"Like I said while I am flattered by this letter I don't feel the same way for you see there is another girl and… I promise that I would be faithful to her and she already has my heart" Haruhi sighed "Oh… well I did not know you already cared deeply for someone how embarrassing right Harri?" Harri nodded but sneered at her for the acting sake of sneering.

She knew this but no one said anything as Toru continued to talk "Unfortunately She's not my girlfriend and I think she's already over me which I would not blame her for. In all honestly I think she would be happy with someone more confident and handsome than myself. I know that I need to change and I thought that if I went to see the world I can find out who I really am and hopefully become a better man. I know its selfish but I hoped that she would wait for me to come home"

Haruhi and Harry spoke the same time "That is pretty selfish" Toru did an Anime fall at that but Haruhi smiled a little "But maybe she would wait you never know unless you ask her directly you clearly have strong feelings for her so give it a chance"

Harry nodded "I think once you make the diction to change you already become a better person and the transformation has already begun."

Toru nodded tears showing in his eyes he took a step towards them as the door opened again showing Kanako, she took one look at them then turned and fled out with tears leaving where she stood.

For a moment Harry feared that Toru would not follow but his own fears became shadows of flash as Toru dashed pasted them leaving them in the room.

They stood there for a moment before they walked out hearing the rapid sounds of feet hitting the floors as the two ran off into the dark gardens.

Haruhi looked up as she felt Tamaki's hands on her shoulders "Do you really think we did good in interviewing?"

Tamaki and Harry nodded but Tamaki spoke "Of course he ran after her did he not.?"

Harry spoke "It's our responsibility as the Ouran host club to make every girl happy" Tamaki smiled "What are you doing here Harri?"

"Kyouya gave me instruction" Saying nothing more though looking like a kicked puppy they made their own way out into the garden patio in time to watch Kanako and Toru admit their love.

Tamaki smiled As lights flashed onto the couple that they have just helped "Ladies and Gentlemen It is with great pleasure that we as the Ouran host club to announce that the couple who won the dance are these two couples"

He said turning towards Kanako and Toru who both blushed, the twins smiled each holding out a banana skin each "How we announce the queen of the ball Princess Kasugazaki she won her kiss from the Prince. Haruhi Fujioka and Harri Malfoy will stand in for Tamaki"

Haruhi seemed surprise as did Harri who both held blushes cheeks turning red they sighed but nodded knowing that with the host club there was no turning back.

They saw Toru giving the all clear for this to be done so both walked down the steps as Kanako walked up the path.

Of course Tamaki and Draco got in the way of something that could have just been a little innocent accident. The slipped on the disregarded banana skin and both accidently pushed Haruhi and Harri Haruhi who ended up kissing Kanako on the lips while Harri ended up in Toru's arms kissing him as well.

All four blushed while the onlookers grinned cheering for a little Yaoi as Kyouya noted early the week before. Sighing Harry stood up with the help of Amber and Toru he was not as scared that time it was the first kiss he had from a boy that was not after something in return.

The night was wonderful and nothing not even the news of his old father could bring his mood down. Eating the wonderful food dancing with some of the gentler girls he could not help but smile and laugh this night would be in his memory as a good one.

{-}

Ok so that was longer than normal but I really wanted to get this chapter done and out of the way I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you again darlings for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I am sorry that I have not updated my fanfiction for a while I have had some bad news my grandfather is dying from leukemia one of the Uk's leading 10 illness and death's.

I Have been trying to help my grandmother with sorting out funeral and things he only has about 8-12 weeks If he is very lucky. So I might not update as much but I will try when I can.

Anyway here the normal warnings Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME WITH A NEW TITLE FOR THIS FANFICTION I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THANKS.

{-}

Chapter 8 dream.

It did not take long before the fears to plaint inside of young Harry's head the night after the Dance party, he laid in his bed worried about his father finding him but not just him but Draco and maybe even the other host club members as well.

Would they be hurt should his father finds them? He could hardly care about his own safety…. Ok that was a little porky he did not want to be back in the hands of his so called father the fear would not leave his mind no matter what he tried Amber tried to calm him down by rubbing her nose against his hands even laying on top of him like she does sometimes.

Harry only sighed rolled over to his side till he fell into a restless sleep.

{-}

Dream flashback WARNING **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE FROM ALL HIS FATHER, OLD MEN, AND INCEST YOU HAVE BEEN WARMED.**

There was never much to what Harry remembered from his childhood, most of it was hands grabbing him from either side of his little body, he would remember why he hated gobstoppers they reminded him of the gag that he was forced to use whenever James wanted.

It was often the case that whatever James wanted he got, on days when he was meeting his 'clients' or when Lily and Jamie was out he would invite them over to his place James would often use Harry as a wey way to get what he wanted.

There was a particular bad time when James forced Harry onto his knees but this time they were in the old barn that was deliberately placed at the far end of 5 acres land Harry was about 11 this was shortly before Lucius found Harry.

Little Harry cried through his gag as he looked around to find men so many men just standing there around him.

"So if I make a deal with you James Potter then we get a little play around with your pet?" The middle age man asked with the look of lust in his eyes he was edging his way closer to Harry who could almost smell the cigarette that he was smoking just a few minutes before the gathering.

Harry heard the whispers among the men that were hidden from view but he could tell where they were.

James smiled "Of course I only ask for those discounts you can do whatever you want to him just don't damage him so he can't walk I don't need his useless ass more useless."

The man who turned out to be a Mr Grey-wood nodded turned to his few men that he brought with him before chuckling "Look here boy's, looks like the little pet wants some attention look how he's wiggling that ass"

Harry was not wiggling he had a toy which had a cat tail like attached to the end which flicked around on its own when the vibrator moved around whenever James would turn the vibrator on faster. The sensation was very painful and very unconvertible for Harry who was crying his eyes out from where he stayed on the floor.

"He had that in him all night and morning he's been such a naughty thing but very well behaved he enjoys playing with people's cocks. they are sausages to the idiot boy"

James said from his chair watching the whole thing with a glee in his eyes, Harry shivered a little from fear and from the pain.

"So are we stealing on say about 120,000 businesses plain you get about 25% of profits?" The man asked while slapping Harry on the ass that flinched back from the touch.

James shook his head "No I will put in 150,00 and I get a clear 40% deal you get to have fun with this little shit head every Thursday right through to Friday night I will come and pick him up but though that time you are allowed to play with him however way you want…. You might feel like renting him to some of your impellers get some more money on the side?" He suggested to the man who was placing his hands on Harry's ass who was screaming from the pain.

"I think you pay that 150,00 and your 40% deal that alright however I want this little pet for Thursday and Friday night you get him back Saturday afternoon." He was placing his cock against Harry's Posture" James rested his hand on his chin "Fine that sounds fair to me. Have fun with him"

Grey-wood smiled evilly "Alright boy's looks like we are going to have fun I will have him first then you can help your self's he's free game"

Forcing his cock into Harry who was screaming and crying trying with pointless effort to get away was forced back onto the ground as his arms gave way. He lost track after that of who had him he knew that at some point he had three cocks in his ass one time.

It appeared that was the end of the game since James intervened "I told you not to do any damage to him now he won't be tight" The men walked up to James "You said Damage that will course him to be useless he can still use his mouth could he not? What about his hands you won't get as much for him but still he is useable."

James nodded pulling Harry up the haystacks either side, "You are coming with me I still have use for you"

Harry said nothing not because his mouth was bruised and sore but he was dead tired and he just wanted to get back to bed for a couple of hours.

James dragged him right back to the Manor right up to Harry's room to tie his hands up "You can't do anything right you little shit all I wanted was to get you used to large groups as you will be useful to me at last in a few short years once you are properly trained"

Harry shivered against the sheets as he was being tied to the bedpost "Don't think just because you have managed to split your skin does not mean you can get out of doing your job. you will please me tonight and tomorrow before heading out to see Mr Grey-wood don't you ever think otherwise".

James fucked him a lot from late afternoon right through to early evening and Harry was sure that he was thoroughly damaged he was giving up Harry knew that no matter what happen no one could save him from his fate not Draco and Narcissa not even Lu…. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

Harry cried in happiness he knew that voice that was Lucius Malfoy he felt his father being pushed off and out of him making him scream a little from the pain that he was in.

The last thing he remembered Harry was being lifted into Lucius's arms to be taken away not caring for anything else at the time as he closed his eyes to fall in a heavenly sleep knowing that he was safe at last.

{-}

Back with Draco

Draco woke with a start as he heard a lard and frantic barking from what he recognised to be Amber barking he ran straight to Harry's room who was screaming out his father's name he could see that Amber was tapping with her paw against his face trying to rub her noise against his neck.

Reaching out for Harry Draco took the boy in his arms while whispering gently "It's alright Harry don't cry now my little brother hush now it's alright…"

Harry was shivering even more as he opened his eyes shock in his eyes "D…D...Draco?" Draco nodded rubbing his hands against Harry's hair pushing the lose strains out of the way "I'm here love my beautiful little brother Dragon's heart"

Tears finally stop running down his face Harry glanced up "Sing to me please?" he asked shyly Draco simple nodded.

"**Hush dear Harry don't you cry Mothers going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mockingbird don't sing then Mothers going to buy you a diamond ring. But if that Diamond ring should turns brass then Mothers going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass should get broke then mothers going to buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat doesn't move then Mothers going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull falls over mothers going to buy you a dog name rover. If that dog named Rover don't bark then mothers going to by you are horse and cart and if that horse and cart falls down you still be the sweetest child in town.**

**(by the way you can find this song on youtube.)**

Finishing the song which they both loved Harry fell straight to sleep in Draco's arms who also laid down not wanting to leave Harry alone for the night reached under the covers to fall asleep Amber resting her head against Harry's leg making soft noises to calm Harry down she would do anything to keep her young master and ward safe she'd even go against the dog rule of biting anyone who hurts him this she will swear it.

{-}

Ok that it hope you enjoyed it that be it till next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone sorry to say this after so long into this but I just cannot continue this fanfiction as I have now a full time job and I have college to think about which I am sorry to say is more important however is someone wants to continue this fanfiction to make it yours then you're more than welcome. Let me know and I can send you a link should you wish to work on it change it about if you wish. **

**Sorry to everyone who been reading this up to now. **

**Over and out Robinbird0 **


End file.
